Bad Wolf Forever
by Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf
Summary: On a peaceful day in the TARDIS, Amy comes across a faded blue jacket. She along with Rory and River confront the Doctor about his companions, and if he had ever played favourites. Of course, the Doctor had, especially with a certain pink and yellow one.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sorry, quick heads up. The picture for this story is the Eleventh Doctor in the background with Rose in the front. The words read, _One Last Day With Your_ _Beloved_)**

It was a peaceful day in the TARDIS, where the inhabitants were currently resting from their previous adventure. Amy walked into the console room, calling for the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Silence.

"Doctor?" She tried again. Amy huffed and sat down in the captain seat next to the console. Amy racked her head trying to think of all the possibilities he could be at.

"Library...checked. Console room...just checked. His planetarium...checked. Stimulation room...checked...God, it's gonna take forever to check the TARDIS. There's thousands of rooms!" Amy was deep in thought. She let her eyes roam around the room until she found a blue heap on the ground, tucked away. As Amy being Amy, she went over to take a better look at it. She tugged it from its hiding spot and got a good look at it. It was jacket. Or, to be more specific, it was a blue, rather small, dirty, dusty jacket. Amy was confused, a jacket? A girls jacket? She figured it was from a companion, but when did the Doctor take companions so young? She made up her mind, and as she left the room with the jacket in her hand she thought, "_Only one way to find out."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]Amy was walking down the corridors when she heard faint music playing. She followed the noise until she came across the door, which was a faded pink with some circles on it. The music was louder now, and Amy cocked her head, listening to the music.

_You are the woman that I've always dreamed of  
I knew it from the start  
I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart_

It's not so much the things you say to me  
It's not the things you do  
It's how I feel each time you're close to me  
That keeps me close to you, woh oh

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of  
I knew it from the start  
I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart

It's not so much your pretty face I see  
It's not the clothes you wear  
It's more that special way you look at me  
That always keeps me there, woh oh woh

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of  
I knew it from the start  
I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart

It's hard to tell you all the love I'm feeling  
That's just not my style  
You've got a way to send my senses reeling  
Every time you smile, woh oh

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of  
I knew it from the start  
I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart  
I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart

Of my heart  
Oh oh of my heart

Amy was about to knock on the door when another song came on, and a voice was singing.

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Baby I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time  
Hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand  
Babe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help to me understand...

Amy listened to the Doctor's baritone voice, so smooth and soft, yet sad and lonely. She just didn't feel right interrupting the moment, so shrugging her shoulders, she walked back to the console room, still carrying the blue jacket.

(**A/N: The songs are You Are the Woman by Firefall and Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney. On my profile I have song/character pairings, check it out sometime!)**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Aimed around the Doctor when he is in the room**

The Doctor sighed as he listened to the soft music, reverberating around the room. It was perfect, the smell of her, the room of hers, the music of them. The Doctor took a deep breath, smelling that sweet honey and vanilla smell that tormented him. Clothes, make-up, and shoes were strewn around the room. You know, it was actually an accident he came across the room. He was just minding his own business, thinking about some things, and then **BANG!** He notices this room. Of course he can easily read Gallifreyan, and remembers those marks, and the exact day he did it. In fact, it was the day after the Wire. He had never felt so angry, not even when a Dalek held her against him, or when she caused a paradox. Her beautiful face was gone, and was stuck on a bloody telly screen. As the music played, the Doctor recollected all the adventures he had with her. He glanced around the room, taking in everything. The faded pink duvet and faded yellow walls. There were pictures of them everywhere, never without eachother. His eyes came to rest on a certain one of him sleeping. Him sleeping! Oh that cheeky little minx. On the bedside table she had kept four pictures. One with his 9th self, one with his 10th self, one with his 10th self and Jack, and one of his 10th's self expression when she told him they were going to spend Christmas at her mum's.

His mind kept going through the memories he had stored away in a secret private box, one he kept under the hardest problems and riddles, and a thousand locks. He had finally gone back and opened the box. He was smiling, a true smile. Not one of his very convincing smiles he wore for his friends. He let his mask that he wore for the universe crumble as he went back in time through memories. Then it was that day. The dreaded day that he swore he would never speak of. The day he made the stupidest mistake in all of time and space. She was just gone. He would never be complete again. And worst of all, he had broke a very important promise. He promised her forever, of all of time and space. And he even swore it to her in Gallifreyan.

"Oh I am so stupid sometimes. A daft ol' alien." The Doctor shook his head, as he fondly remembered all the times she called him that. Then the Maybe I'm Amazed started playing, and the Doctor couldn't help but sing along. He remembered the exact day they had heard that song. After the explosion of the Earth. Their first official date for chips. The Doctor shook his head again, calling himself foolish again for showing her the explosion of the Earth. Why not somewhere else? Somewhere beautiful like her, like the Eternal Rose Garden, on Koazadkken, which translated into Golden Rose. When he had regenerated, on a peaceful day unlike today in the library, they had been reading Harry Potter. Her favourite book series. Then she had decided that they should have a couple song. The TARDIS started playing all these songs that seemed to suit them. And they decided that 100 Years and 1000 Years suited them best. As she snuggled with him, he decided his personal songs for them that described them would be You Are the Woman and Maybe I'm Amazed. After a few more silent moments, he felt the TARDIS nudge his mind.

"Yes, my beloved sexy thing? Is that so? Oh well, better not keep the Ponds waiting too long, or I might have to suffer the 'Interrogation.'"

He chuckled and sighed once more. "Old girl? Promise me something, please? Don't ever delete this room, make sure it's always across from my room, and I can access it whenever I want. Please?"

He chuckled once more, "I have wonderful singing skills, mind you. And it's not just because I have a skill of voice mimcry."

The Doctor got up from where he was sitting and closed the door, looking back with a deep sadness in his eyes.

**A/N: I suppose I'll have to break this up into chapters. Otherwise you all might kill me for having such a long story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked into her bedroom, was _still_ had bunkbeds. She chuckled when she remembered telling the Doctor they wanted different beds, but he "forgot."

"Rory?" Amy called out.

"Erm, hang on. I'm not decent." Came Rory's muffled reply. Amy rolled her eyes, since when did Rory care about being decent or not?In fact, he was constantly trying to be _undecent_ whenever they were alone.

Amy fingered the blue jacket she was still carrying around. It was definitly old, tattered, and well-worn. There were plenty of stains and tears on it. She turned it over and spotted some sort of writing on the tag. Amy squinted to see it, and could only make out, _R-s-e T-l-r_.

"Yeah, Amy? What's that you're holding?" Rory asked as he came out from the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower.

"This? It's a jacket I found in the console room. I'm pretty sure it belonged to one of the Doctor's companions, but since when did he take companions so young?" Amy replied, biting her lip in concentratation.

"Maybe the companion had a short stature. Hey, where do you keep my combs?" Rory asked while looking for a comb.

"Left drawer next to sink. But when I went to go ask him, I couldn't find him, so I started to wander the corridors. I came across this door that was faded pink with some circles on it. There was music coming out of it, and I was about to knock, but then I heard the Doctor's voice coming from it. He was singing, and oh my god, it was so...it just made me want to curl up and cry." Amy sighed, remembering the Doctor's beautiful baritone voice.

"Why? I mean, we both know that the Doctor is a horrible dancer, but is he really all that bad of a singer too?"

"Rory! Don't make fun of Raggedy Man. Although, yeah, he kinda does stink at dancing." Amy admitted. Rory smirked.

"No, he has a beautiful voice. It's so rich and deep, yet soulful sad and lonely. I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt the moment. And I bet if you were there you wouldn't have either." Amy said.

"It depends. Was it his room? 'Cause he said that nobody ever went in his room, and he hardly even went in it himself." Rory said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the Doctor has a pink door." Amy said sarcarastically. "Anyway, I think we should go talk to Mels about it. If anybody knows the Doctor, it's her." Amy said. She stood up from the bed and walked out the door. "Let's go, Mr. Centurion."

Rory shook his head and muttered, "It's the Last Centurion, thank you very much."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
River sighed contendly as she stretched her legs out. It was perfect, silence except for the blazing fire and hot cocoa and a good book. Best way to relax, and it sure beat reading in Stormcage. River gave a guilty grin as she thought of the Doctor's expression when he found out she loved reading _Pride and Prejudice._ Once, when the Doctor took them to the cinema room, he asked the TARDIS to provide movies for them to watch. One of them Pride and Prejudice, and it took him forever to shut up about how stupid the movie was and how he couldn't stand sitting for five hours watching a sappy, boring, romance movie. Then he gave a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry, old habits die hard." Then he spotted E.T. and started rambling again about how ignorant and sometimes stupid humans could be, contorting aliens. He said, "Mind you, Melissa Mathison, have you ever _met_ an alien before? Huh? Guess what, some of them are nice and friendly, like moi!"

"Mels?" Came Amy and Rory's voices.

"Of here, loves." She answered.

"Oh, there you are. Look we have a question for you. Do you know much about the Doctor's companions?" Amy asked.

River sat up, "No...not really. The Doctor really never talks about it. And when he does, it's by accident and then he just says to forget he ever said it. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I found this jacket in the console room," Amy said holding up the jacket, "and I went to go ask the Doctor, but I couldn't find him. I wandered down the corridors and I found this door that was a faded pink colour with circles on it, and music coming out of it. I was going to knock on the door, but then I heard the Doctor singing, and I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt. It was so sad and...and...lonely. It made me want to curl up and cry."

"When I heard Amy say that, I first thought she meant the Doctor was such a horrible singer." Rory added. Amy punched him in the shoulder.

"Nobody asked you, Rory." She said jokingly.

River interuppted, "Well, why not when we find him, we suggest we go to the library and have an innocent conversation, and then this topic somehow manages to come up. Well?"

Rory and Amy exchanged glances, coming up with a silent answer. "Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III.

The Doctor was fiddling around with the console and trying to improve the filabrator that the TARDIS constantly was complaining about. Amy, River, and Rory walked in to find him muttering something along the lines to "If Dårlig Ulv was here…" In the library, Amy decided it would be best to leave the jacket in the library, since they were trying to come back to the library anyway.

"So! Ponds and a River, where shall we find an adventure next?" The Doctor said, slipping into his normal 'Mr Impressive Tour Guide.' The trio exchanged a glance and Amy spoke, "Um, Doctor…we were wondering if we could just rest today?"

The Doctor looked up from the control. "Yes, yes. I suppose our last adventure tired you out…Something specific you want to do though? Like bowling or watching a movie? Of course, anything but Pride and Prejudice or E.T."

River smiled, but on the inside she was dying of laughter, still desperately wanting to see the Doctor's expression if he knew that she loved Mr Darcy…

"Well, I think we should go to the library to talk." Amy said, walking over to the Doctor. The Doctor spun around, "What type of 'talk?'"

"Mels is my daughter and you are my best mate, who happens to also be my son-in-law…bleh," Amy said, making a face, "and we never had a family conversation. I mean, we could be a reality show, 'An Alien is My Family!'" Amy smirked.

"Oh…you che-" The Doctor hesitated and corrected himself, "You are _so_ weird."

"Actually, Sweetie, I can see it. Playing across the telly and a theme song…what do you think, dad?" River murmured.

"Um…sorry. I'm siding with the Doctor. I think you are weird. But, change of subject; I take that as a yes so we're off to the library!" Rory announced.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Come on, Raggedy Man!" Amy said, glancing at the Doctor and then following Rory.

"Don't worry, love. It will be okay. I'll protect you, you can be the damsel in distress, and I'll be your knight in shining armour." River breathed into his ear.

The Doctor just grinned and shook his head. "River, do I like a girl?"

"Well, you act like a little girl sometimes. But besides the hair, physically, no. And I think I would know." The Doctor blushed at the last part. "We'll be down at the library. Will you be a good husband and bring some tea?"

"Only if I can bring Jammy dodgers." The Doctor replied. River rolled her eyes and walked off to the library.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_The Doctor in the kitchen getting tea and Jammy Dodgers_

**(A/N: Yes, the TARDIS can provide whatever, but I wanted him to do it manually to think.)**

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and went over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"Dammit, get a grip on yourself! What do you think you are doing, thinking about _her_ in front of others? You almost slipped up!" The Doctor growled at himself. The TARDIS started to make the tea and Jammy Dodgers as the Doctor sat down in a chair. "TARDIS, what the hell am I supposed to do? I've spent practically four years swimming in guilt and pain over her! How can I cope? Why! Why did this happen to me?" The Doctor yelled in frustration. He could feel the TARDIS in his consciousness.

_Well, for starters you could stop hurting yourself_

The Doctor looked down to see a massive bruise starting to form on his arm where he had grabbed so hard.

"I didn't notice I did that."

_Yes, my little thief always neglects himself. You could also ask Amy or River or Rory to help. After all, they are technically family. River is your wife, Amy is your best mate, and Rory is the only man._

"I don't _need_ help!" The Doctor hit the table. He felt the TARDIS wince. "Sorry, old girl. It's just that…if Rose could come back…I would ask her to marry me. Of course, as my 10th self since she seemed to have gotten used to him. I know I told her I wasn't the marrying type of guy, but I should practise what I preach since I am married. It was to save the universe. And I love River and I can't just let her go. Besides, R-" He choked on the name, "_She_ is happy with me.2. She doesn't need me." The TARDIS sighed, her poor thief. He needed desperate help.

_Doctor, go talk with your friends. We can discuss this when they are asleep. Go have fun and pretend we never had this talk for a few hours, okay?_

The Doctor muttered and groaned and growled like a child, but the TARDIS would not relent and give up. She even shocked him when he tried to stay in his chair. "Okay, okay. I get the point. I have the tea and dodgers, and I will pretend we never ever had this conversation until tonight!" The Doctor stalked out of the kitchen muttering, "Everyone else needs a Doctor, but where's the Doctor's Doctor?"  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**_While the Doctor is in the kitchen_**

The TARDIS had sent a note down to the library while Amy, Rory, and River waited for the Doctor to come down.

It read:

_Dear Ponds and a River,_

_The Doctor is in a little bit of trouble. I will be broadcasting him from the kitchen on a screen, but he will be able to hear you if make a lot of noise. I will try to filter out your sound the best I can, but it will be hard. Don't let him know I did this, otherwise I might be deprived of some tune-ups. This is to help him._

_Love,_

_TARDIS_

As soon as Rory finished reading the note, a T.V. screen rolled down from the ceiling. "Um…okay." Rory said, "This is kinda weird."

Amy mock gasped, "Is the Last Centurion afraid?"

"No!" Rory quickly retorted right before an image of the Doctor appeared. He was splashing water on his face.

_"Dammit, get a grip on yourself! What do you think you are doing, thinking about her in front of others? You almost slipped up!" _

They all glanced at each other as they heard the Doctor.

_"TARDIS, what the hell am I supposed to do? I've spent practically four years swimming in guilt and pain over her! How can I cope? Why! Why did this happen to me?" _

The three looked at each other again with confused faces, all their faces asking, "Who is _her_?"

_"I don't need help!" The Doctor hit the table. _

_"Sorry, old girl. It's just that…if she could come back…I would ask her to marry me. Of course, as my 10th self since she seemed to have gotten used to him. I know I told her I wasn't the marrying type of guy, but I should practise what I preach since I am married. It was to save the universe. And I love River and I can't just let her go. Besides, R-" He choked on the name, "She is happy with me.2. She doesn't need me." _

The TARDIS shut down the T.V and rolled it back up. The trio sat in a stunned silence.

"Oh my god, I've never seen the Doctor curse before." Rory murmured in a trance.

His arm was met with a knuckle sandwich, thanks to his loving wife.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory cried out.

"Is that really you could think of? The Doctor cursing? Did you not see how much pain he was in?" Amy exclaimed. While the couple bickered, River was caught up in her own thoughts.

_Did the Doctor really say he loved me? He never says that. And this person must have been really special for him to **want** to marry. He married me to save the universe. _

"River?" Rory broke her thoughts.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You okay?" Rory asked with look of concern on her face.

"Fine. Lovely in fact." She cocked her head. "Shh…the Doctor is coming. Hand me my book, dad. Gotta pretend we were doing something. You two keep arguing while I read." River grinned. The two rolled their eyes and started arguing about the fact of where the combs should be kept in their room.

(**A/N: Sorry for delay. Something with Java so we had to take it off the computer and my laptop was in the shop...oh well. Here I am alive!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor walked into the library carrying tea and Jammy Dodgers, only to find Amy and Rory bickering while River is curled up in a chair reading. He sets the tea down and sits next to River and tries to read over her shoulder, but she quickly closes the book.

"Aw, why won't you show me what you're reading? I'm interested?" The Doctor pouted.

"Because." Came River's one word response. The Doctor pretended to sulk while he listened to Rory and Amy bicker.

_"Yeah? Well what's the point of putting them in your drawers if they're mine and I use them?"_

_"Excuse me, but there's no room on your side for even half a comb! You put everything there!"_

"Um…Amy? Rory? You two okay?" The Doctor asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, yeah fine." Rory and Amy responded simultaneously.

"So…I have tea and Jammy Dodgers. I have no clue how human households go and what the rules are, so please explain." The Doctor said.

"We were just joking, Doctor. We didn't actually mean that…and River! Stop being anti-social and put down your book!" Amy replied.

"Mum, don't you want me to read? I don't get to read in Storm Cage because they don't have a good library." River mock sighed.

"Ah-ha! That's what you're reading! Pride and Prejudice! Pride and…HEY! Were you not listening to how much I hate that book and movie? And here you are, a little traitor and you are reading it? River, I thought I trained you better!" The Doctor grinned.

"Mm...that's nice. Now hush, things are moving up a level with Mr Darcy." River said, still reading.

The Doctor flopped back down in the couch. _A couch? Since when did this get here? Wait a minute…this smells and looks familiar. It smells like honey and vanilla, and has the same desi-TARDIS! WHY DID YOU PUT THIS HERE? _The Doctor mentally screamed.

_Sorry, would you have rather flopped down on the ground really hard? _

_"No, but…you made this couch disappear when she did because there was nobody to share it with! Why now?"_ The Doctor was glad the TARDIS was connected to him throughout telepathy, otherwise he would be getting some odd looks from his friends.

_I'm sorry, it was the handiest thing I had before you fell._

The Doctor was pretty sure there was another reason to it, but he let it rest for now.

"River, please. Pride and Prejudice and E.T are my kryptonites. Don't do this to me!" The Doctor whimpered.

"There, there, love." River said, "it's not like you just told me what you feared."

Amy and Rory laughed and the Doctor realised that maybe life wouldn't be too bad after all. Maybe there was hope for him, and he could overcome his past, with the help of friends. The four of them chatted and laughed together like a true family. Everything seemed perfect, until a casual question was asked.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied.

"Did you ever have a favourite companion?"

The Doctor froze. What had sparked Amy's curiosity to ask this question? On the outside, his mask for the universe was tight and in check, making sure no one could see his emotions. But on the inside, he was desperately crawling and trying to make a tunnel to run away.

"It's okay, Doctor if you did. We won't be offended." Rory added, as they noticed that the Doctor had stiffened.

"Why do you ask?" The Doctor replied.

Amy wasn't sure how to respond, even though she figured the Doctor would probably take his time or delay the question.

"I…um…well I found this jacket in the console room and I went to find you but I couldn't and then I came across this room with circles and it was…"Amy confessed as she retold the tale.

"I have it here," Amy muttered as she finished her tale, "I did notice there was writing on the tag. It said _R-s-e T-l-r. _Do you know what that is?"

The Doctor knew exactly everything. He didn't have to look to see whose it was. He knew it by his hearts and could recognise it anywhere. The smell, the texture, it was all so familiar. The flashback of that day came to mind, right after the transmission ended and Donna was there, yelling at him and picked it up. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered Donna. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Amy, Rory, River-listen, this is painful for me. I have had many companions and I loved them all, but sometimes incidents happened. Yes, I did have favourite companions, but I loved them all." The Doctor sighed as he remembered them all.

They three glanced at each other, expecting the Doctor to say something, but he never did.

"Doctor, what if we play a game. We get three questions each, and you answer as truthfully and honestly as you can. And if they are too personal, then you can say pass. But you're only allowed to pass three times." Amy suggested.

The Doctor turned his head to look at them and said, "Fine. But I have rules also. Nothing about my home. Please, I'm just not ready. I understand that you are trying to help me, but I'm not sure if this will work. What you hear may not be shared with anyone else because of enemies. Promise?"

"Promise." The three replied.

"So, who's first then?" The Doctor asked.

"I will." Amy said.

(**A/N: Bold words are the questions Amy, Rory or River will ask. **Normal is The Doctor. _Italicised are the Doctor's thoughts_)

**"Question 1. What does _R-s-e T-l-r_ mean?"**

The Doctor grinned to himself, _Ha, this will be easy. No personal stuff, but they never said no loop holes._

"Rose Tyler. Next question."

**"Who was she?"**

"A companion."

Amy frowned. The Doctor was cheating! So the Doctor wanted to play tricks, huh? Well bring it on, Raggedy Man, Amy thought.

**"Tell me everything you can that's not personal about her. Such as how you met, and why did she go?"**

The Doctor sighed, he should have known that he would have to explain a little. He wanted to say 'pass' but that truly wouldn't be fair because it's not that personal.

"Well, I met her at Henrick's and I blew up her job." The Doctor smirked when he was their horrified expressions.

"Yup! I was real smooth as my 9th self. Rose also travelled with me as my 10th self. Her mother was the first one to ever slap me." The Doctor grinned at the memory.

"She also saved my life. And she originally turned down my offer of coming with me. But I convinced her. Sorry, can't answer the last part because technically you said a statement and then gave examples of questions. But the problem is three questions, so that would have been four questions. Next person." The Doctor rambled.

The three of them glared at the Doctor, knowing what he was playing at. And they were all thinking the same thoughts. _Damn him. He wants to play hard to get? Well then we're just gonna ask personal questions until he has to answer them._

_(**A/N: Okay, sorry about my delayed update. I'm trying to update at least once a week, but it might be random. And the other chapter will be posted**_** today.**)


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I'm next." Rory said.

**"How or why did Rose leave you?"**

"Because she lost her grip and then was teleported/saved."

**"Where was she teleported to?"**

"A parallel universe."

**"Why was she your companion?"**

"Because…she didn't panic during an attack and did a smart thing without thinking. Three questions, over. Next."

River gave a Cheshire grin, already knowing the perfect questions.

"**What did Rose lose her grip on, and what were you holding on from?"**

"Magna-clamps, and the void."

_Hmm…this is harder than I thought. Let's see his facial expression for this question._

**"What is the Bad Wolf and what does it do?"**

The Doctor swallowed, his brain screaming _PASS_, but his hearts screaming _TELL THEM!_ His hearts eventually one over.

"The Bad Wolf happens when you look into the heart of the TARDIS, and receive god-like powers. It's very dangerous though, especially to humans. Well are you satisfied?" The Doctor asked.

The trio wanted to say no, when the T.V. screen rolled down again. This time it said, ROSE TYLER. The Doctor yelled, "TARDIS!" The TARDIS refused to let the screen up and it started playing. There were pictures of Rose as a child, when a voice came on.

_"Hello, I'm Rose Tyler. Doctor, you can't sonic this. The TARDIS and I made sure. I do not mean to hurt you, Doctor, it's just that I want to show how much you mean to me. By the time you see this, you probably won't see me again, meaning I'm dead, or something happened. This can always be accessed according to three words, which I won't say. The TARDIS also added things to this. It's basically a movie of our adventures. And Doctor, whether you were ears and leather, or pin-striped, or something else, I love you. I'll love you forever, all throughout time and space. I know you promised me forever, but you can't because as you once told me about the curse of the Time Lords. I also remember you saying this to me, "I can save the world, but lose you." Is that equivalent to saying I love you? Because I'm pretty sure you do, even if you won't tell me. Again and again, I tell you, I love you forever through time and space, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I will never regret going with you. Even though you blew my job up, took me to see the explosion of the world, and took me on a date for chips, and then took me to the middle of the Blitz, I love you."_

The Doctor stared, locked in place, eyes riveted to the screen. The three sat next to the Doctor, and Amy wiped away a tear. He sighed, and settled back, ready to watch the adventures he had with Rose.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The screen flashed with a picture of Henriks.

_"This is my lovely job. Actually, scratch that. It WAS, thanks to the Doctor. Then there's little ol' me, walking in…blah blah blah…"_

The screen changed to a man with a leather jacket.

_"Ooh…lookie here! It's the Doctor! My hero, the one who blew up my job. And yes, I'm never going to let you live that down. Anyway, this is boring. So Doctor, it's gonna show you moments from our adventures while I say stuff. Wait! TARDIS, go back! Show the Doctor getting slapped by my mum. Ha! Take that, Time Lord. You've never been slapped by a mother before. Well, there's a first time for everything!_

A picture of the Big Ben getting crashed into appeared.

_"Ahh…the memories. Remember that? Oh yeah, sorry, we skipped the end of the world. I hate Cassandra, couldn't go back. But, at least we got chips. I love chips, and so do you. If not, I'll have mum slap you again. _

The Doctor let out a chuckle and rubbed his cheek where Jackie had slapped him.

_"Okay…hm…boring…boring…boring…Sorry, just sorting out my memories…Ah-ha! You wanna see how I became the Bad Wolf?_

River gasped, looking at the Doctor. "She's the Bad Wolf? I thought…humans would incinerate if you looked into the heart!"

The Doctor shook his head and whispered, "Watch."

The screen showed Jack starting to dance.

_"Augh! Since when did this get here? JACK! GET THE BLOODY 'ELL AWAY FROM THE MACHINE!_ _Sheesh, sorry Doctor, I'm doing this while Jack is here. At least this part._

The T.V now showed the Doctor, a glowy Rose, and a Dalek.

The Doctor: What have you done?

Rose Tyler: I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me.

The Doctor: You looked into the time vortex, Rose; nobody is supposed to see that!

Emperor Dalek: This is the abomination!

Dalek: Exterminate!

[Dalek shoots at her with its laser, but Rose lifts up her hand and stops it, reversing it back into the Dalek, the Doctor looks on in surprise]

Rose Tyler: I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words...

[Rose lifts her hand and takes the words from the Bad Wolf Corporation sign]

Rose Tyler: ...I scatter them, in time and space.

[the words float off away from them]

Rose Tyler: A message, to lead myself here.

The Doctor: Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!

Rose Tyler: I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God.

Emperor Dalek: You cannot hurt me. I am immortal.

Rose Tyler: You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.

[Rose lifts her hand again, the Dalek that tried to shoot her disappears in an explosion of golden dust]

Rose Tyler: Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies

_"Hm…is that really how I looked? Wow. Weird. Oh Doctor…what about your regeneration? Do you know how I felt?_

The screen changed to Rose cowering behind a structure and the Doctor bursting with energy, changing to the 10th Doctor.

_"I loved your 9th body. You know why? Because when I spoke to Sarah Jane Smith, she told me that you never forget your first Doctor. And I truly believe that because as much as I loved your 10th self, every time your regeneration day came around, I would spend time in a special room wearing your leather jacket. It was a simulation of all our happy and favourite moments together. I would cry, remembering your big ears and a nose, which I secretly loved. Yeah that's right, I loved your silly face, you daft ol' alien."_

More tears were running down the Doctor's face. Amy snuggled into the Doctor even more, and he put an arm around his Amy, Amelia Pond, the girl who waited just for him. There was a bright flash and all these moments appeared on the screen, Rose without a face, 2012 London Olympic Games...River couldn't help herself but laugh when she saw the Doctor pick up the Olympic flame and keep running. More memories passed by.

_"Doctor, this is all the adventures I can recollect. The TARDIS should add more, but I won't be able to say anymore. I…oh god, I said I wouldn't cry…but I feel as if our time together is drawing short. You know I love you, more than anything, even chips. Wow, I just said that, I love you more than chips! And you don't have to tell me that you love me. I already know, even though you refuse to be domestic and say it. I love you forever, for all of time and space. I'm pretty sure by the time you see this, you have companions too. Tell them I say hello and wish them the best of luck with you. Goodbye, Doctor."_

The Doctor could hardly let his emotions under control. The screen flashed to the invasion of Cybermen and Daleks. He screamed, growled, cursed, and was furious when he saw that moment. His mask had been replaced by his Oncoming Storm. He was dangerous. You don't interfere with him when he's the Storm. He tore himself out of his friend's grip and stalked out of the room. He couldn't hurt them. He would if he had stayed. River, Amy, and Rory turned back just in time to see Rose lose her grip and was falling, and to see the Doctor scream out in pain. Then they saw Pete come and save Rose just in the nick of time. The screen then showed Rose and the Doctor on both sides of the wall, and then later Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose Tyler: [crying] I... I love you.

The Doctor: [with a weak smile] Quite right too.

[pause]

The Doctor: And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler...

[fades away]

The three sat in a shocked silence. That's all they could do. They just saw the most impossible human ever, and then the Doctor just lose her. Amy couldn't help but cry, and even Rory let a tear slide. River put her arms around them and sighed. The Doctor truly did not have a fair life, and the universe was never kind to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...so big big big big big big BIG thank you to,**

******SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**, you are my life saviour. Thanks for those wonderful ideas that stirred up amazing ideas. You have just given me a brilliant plot for later chapters. You will be thanked again when that chapter comes around. Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed. **The Doctor would be proud of you!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The Doctor tore out of the library, running down the hallways. _Run,_ he thought. He mentally screamed again. Everything he did reminded himself of her. _It's not fair. I was fine with going in her room hours ago, but now I'm in my Oncoming Storm mode. Well, you wanna know something? I'm going to make Torchwood suffer. Next time I see a Dalek or Cyberman, I'm not showing any pity. I'll kill them all!_

The Doctor ran and ran until he reached a room that was silver and gold. He stopped and stared in disbelief. _I've been staring a lot._ _Rose would always tell me it's rude to stare. Or she would just mouth 'rude' to me, tell me right from wrong, save me…she was my life! And now all these memories come back up. Her room, that video, this door…what the hell has the TARDIS been doing to me?_ _I can't go back in that room. Nope, not alone. Only if Rose is there to hold in my arms, and she whispers that she'll share the burden and beauty of Gallifrey with me. Look, I've even said the name. What is happening to me? I'm a coward, how can I even dare to say that name again, and hers? Once a coward, always a coward. _

The Doctor slid against the door and sat down. His held his head in his hands, shaking with rage. Not even a minute later, he was up again, pacing up and down the corridor. He was in his Oncoming Storm mode, he couldn't stay still. He had to move, and he knew just the thing.

"TARDIS!" He yelled out.

_What?_

"Move the room here."

_No, you'll hurt yourself._

The Doctor stopped pacing, and stared _again._ Did the TARDIS, his TARDIS just defy him? Yes, the TARDIS can think for herself, but he didn't think the TARDIS would try to stop him in the mood he's in now.

"Please…move the room here. I'll be careful. I don't enjoy feeling like this and I need to calm down."

_You're still going to hurt yourself._

The Doctor could hardly supress his rage. "_I've said please, and said I'll be careful! You know how bloody hard this is for me. Let me do this once to calm down!"_

_Okay okay…don't get your knickers in a twist._

The Doctor felt the TARDIS shift rooms and stalked off in the direction she told him. He was not in the mood for playing games. He just wanted to be left alone. _Alone,_ he thought. _All I'm ever good for. Alone. Always alone. Last Time Lord. Alone without her. Incomplete without her. _

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**River's Thoughts/POV**

"Hey, Mels? We're going to go back to our rooms, if you don't mind." Amy's voice said.

"That's fine. Love you mum and dad." River replied. Amy and Rory gave River a concerned glance, but walked out of the library.

River lay down on the couch, trying to gather her thoughts. _Who the hell is Rose Tyler to the Doctor?_River let that thought run over in her mind. She didn't

know what to think of her. _Should I be jealous? It's not fair, since I've never met her and I can't judge her. But…at the same time, the Doctor is still in love with her. He's the most bloody brilliant genius in all of time and space, rude, funny, and just…exhilarating. He takes you on the most fantastic trip ever, seeing things no one will ever dream of seeing. Should I be jealous? But is Rose just a companion? Probably not. A friend or perhaps a best mate? Perhaps. A lover? Most likely, if the Doctor **still** hasn't let go of her. But then again, he did once talk about how the first people he sees after regeneration normally stick in his hearts. It's also kind of hard to forget someone who looked into the heart of the TARDIS and you saved by kissing. I'll go with that she was most likely a best mate. Perhaps I could make a tiny timey-whimey paradox to see her. _

A voice in River's head popped in though, saying _"Face it River. I know you, you are jealous of her, you want to hate her and send her to hell for stealing your Doctor…you know that she was most likely a lover, but you don't want to admit it."_

River growled, "I may be a little jealous, okay? But I do **_not_** hate her."

_"You just keep telling yourself that…but in the future you may have to choose."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Amy and Rory's POV**

They walked back to their bedroom in silence. Once they stepped into the room, Amy flung herself into Rory's arms.

"Oh my God…I think I'm going to be depressed forever. The Doctor told me that the universe is hardly ever fair to him. He deserved to keep Rose…" Amy trailed off as tears slid down her face.

"Sh…there there, Amy. I know, it was real sad, but the Doctor is used to this. Bes

ides, he's a tough cookie." Rory said comfortingly.

Amy looked up at Rory, "Rory, the Doctor isn't as strong as we think. I know Mr Raggedy Man, and he is strong for us. He doesn't want us to see his bad past, and he doesn't want pity or comfort. He knows that his life is the life he chose, and some of the decisions he made cannot be changed at all. He has to accept the consequence."

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"Well…I…um…when you were erased from time, I knew something was wrong that the Doctor wasn't telling me. So I went down to the console room to see if he could help, and I heard him mutter something about how weak he really is. He saw me, and I was crying because he was beating himself up from a tiny mistake he had made that day. He comforted me and explained that everything I saw about him, it was all fake. His true self isn't Mr Impressive Tour Guide, he said its chaos and mass destruction. He destroyed his own home planet. He is the Oncoming Storm, which is a nickname he received from the Daleks. He is the destroyer of worlds and races, and is told as legends in some places. Others, he is told as a story to scare little children at bedtime."

Rory was silent. He had way too many thoughts going through his head. His first thoughts weren't even about Amy being alone with the Doctor. _What? The Doctor is just…fake? He must have been telling Amy stuff to help her…understand, I guess. And the part about bedtime stories, that I suppose I could believe. I mean, think of Demon's Run. Did you see how scary the Doctor was and how angry he was when he found out that Melody was missing. Now I feel bad about how I treated the Doctor in the past. I am the only other man here, so I'll try to be the Doctor's man to go to if he wants to talk. _

"Rory?" Amy's voice cut through Rory's train of thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, just thinking. I actually believe the legends and scary stories. When I was younger, one of my mum's friends got married in St Mary's Church in Chiswick, and there was a stain glass window with the TARDIS in it. A lady there told me that it was a debut to the 'Sainted Physician.' Now I realise that the Sainted Physician is the Doctor. When we travelled, there was an alien that told me that I should be careful about the Doctor because he was dangerous."

Amy thought about what Rory said and snuggled into him.

"I think…the Doctor has had a bad past…so we should be his rock. His mates, the people to go to when he is sad." Amy said slowly.

Rory nodded, "I was just thinking about that. I am the only other man here, so I could be the Doctor's go to man, if he needed to."

Amy nodded in agreement, and made a silent promise. _I, Amelia Pond, promise to do my best to make Mr Raggedy Man a.k.a the Doctor happy, and provide him Jammy Dodgers whenever needed. Or whatever else he wants._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**_Rose's POV_**

Rose Tyler sighed. She hated her room, she hated her house, she hated her job, she hated the universe, she hated herself, and everything she saw, she had to hate. The position she was in was all because of **_him_**. _Oi! Calm down! Its s'not his fault. He was just looking out for me. But…look where that ended. I don't even know if I'll see him again. _

Rose sighed again, flopping back down on her bed. Who ever knew that a 24-year-old could still get grounded? Her da-no, _Pete_ got mad at her because she insulted Torchwood. _Well, sorry **Pete**, perhaps you don't know why I hate Torchwood. Do you know what Torchwood did to me? And do you-_

A golden swirl entered Rose's mind, and a voice playing through it.

_Rose…child of the Valiant…come to me…come home…I need you._

_"What?"_

_Rose…recognise me?_

A song played throughout Rose's head, one she knew so well by heart.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_"TARDIS? What…how?"_

_I am connected to you, remember?_

_"Yeah…if you are connected to me, does that mean you can take me back?"_

_Well…sort of. If you can create the correct device, I can provide also provide power to make the jump to this universe._

_"So, I can come home?"_

_Yes. But I need your help. Rose, this is going to take a lot of strain and power, are you willing to do the task? It's for the Doctor._

_"Oh my god, is he alright? What happened?"_

_Trust me, Rose. It would talk a little effort to just project your voice, but I have a feeling you will want to see him. It will be like your goodbye, you'll be a hologram_

_"Yes, I am willing to do it."_

_One problem…the Doctor regenerated._

Rose was silent. The Doctor? He…regenerated?

"_He still remembers me, right? Wait, don't answer that. Of course he does, he remembered me when he regenerated as the 9th Doctor to the 10th Doctor."_

_I miss you, child._

_"Me too. Will I always be able to communicate with you?"_

_Yes. _

Rose was so happy. She couldn't contain her glee, and a smile slipped across her face, a full Rose Tyler smile, tongue-teethed and all. She ran out of her room, forgetting all about being grounded and spotted her mum, Pete, and Tony. She first scooped up Tony and spun him around and tickled him, then she attacked Pete with a humongous hug and whispered, "Sorry," and then she hugged her mum too. They all chatted like a proper family, until the door opened. Rose froze in terror when she saw who it was. It was him. **_He_** was home.


	7. Chapter 7 (AND A HALF)

**Okay...I have a warning. I know, you probably thought that this is an update, but my updates are wibbly-wobbly time-wimey. I won't be able to update for a while. This week I'm EXTREMELY busy and Saturday I am gone for pretty much the whole day. Sunday is a possibility. Otherwise I won't be able to update on President's weekend either. I'm going to visit my brother at college with the family. Yay...not. I wish I had a vortex manipulator, but sadly I don't. To make you all happy (for now) I'll give you a little spoiler sneak peak! **

**This chapter is broken up again into sections of the characters POV.**

**The Doctor:** He is going to some "room" to think. He is still in his Oncoming Storm mode, but I promise things will be looking up for him. Anyone want to guess what the room is and what the "thing" is?

**River**: River is having a inner battle with herself. Can anyone guess what the voice was inside her head? Hint: It was not her. Also, she will be creating a tiny little paradox, so her POV part should be longer.

**The Ponds:** Um...no idea about what role they'll play in this chapter. Anyone got ideas?

**Rose**: We will finally find out her horribible past in the parallel universe. **WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY SCARY AND A BIT VIOLENT/GRAPHIC AT PARTS. YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER, IT WON'T RUIN ANYTHING.**

**Another question...should I have Jack play a role in this story?**

Again, really sorry for the inconvience. Please respond to these questions via private message or review. Or if you have any other questions or comments or ideas.

As the Doctor would say: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.


End file.
